Family over Family
by monsterme
Summary: [AU] He needed to leave family for family. not included in the Brooms vs Books universe even with the stock character appearing. PWxOC.


AN: I wrote this story when i had created Percy's partner in Brooms and Books. I got bored and ran off with her character writing many short fics with the pairing of PWxOC with her theas the OC I try. We need more minor character fics out there really.

Story: **Family over Family**

Characters: Percy, OC, Weasley Famiily.

**AU stock character from **Brooms and Books** appears_. Not included _in the **Brooms and Books** universe. **

**Possibly a pilot. But I treat it as a one shot for now. **

**

* * *

**

Percy Weasley had stormed out of the Burrow early evening of august. He had gone back to London into a dark flat. A flat he didn't own but either way was there everyday before he had gone home for the past year. He headed up to the bedroom and silently took off his work clothes until he was only in a white t-shirt and his underwear then slipped under the sheets where a woman laid. She steered at the movement on her bed and looked at his fiancée. "Perce?"

"Go back to sleep…we'll talk about it tomorrow okay?"

She nodded and fell back asleep as Percy placed a peck on her forehead. After he had settled in bed he stared at the ceiling of the room and thought about his father. Arthur Weasley was a good man; he knew that, his father just didn't want his son in danger. But Arthur hadn't given Percy time to talk tonight as he was bombarded with lectures and in between were his mother's pleas to stop seeing the girl beside him or her lectures about his work.

Percy looked at her sleeping soundly and he cringe at what his father said "You are getting too near to the flame like a very stupid moth! Fudge will do anything to get information from you. You are putting this family in an even more difficult position than we are now!"

Percy knew dragging Harry into this was stupid, but it was his only way of saying that the family was already in danger as it is. Fudge was the least of his problems.

Him seeing, or rather marrying this woman wasn't really a big of deal.

Percy heard his fiancée mumble something and he just looked at her. With his forefinger he pushed back a lock of her hair out of her face. His hands then trailed down her bulging stomach. "If they only knew". A few minutes later he had fallen asleep vowing that he would talk to his fiancée tomorrow about him moving in.

The next morning he woke up alone in bed. He sat up and listened to where his fiancée would be and found that she in the shower. He bounded towards the showers and stood by the door post watching the pregnant woman hum a song while she scrubbed her back. Her dark long hair curled slightly as it clung to her wet back. Percy just stood there smiling. When she noticed he was there she screamed and then threw the scrub at him.

He chuckled as she walked towards her. "Cal, morning"

"Percy you bastard…gave me a heart attack…and you smell bad..._baby _doesn't like it" Just over 6 months pregnant, she was a bulging woman who was as jovial as any hormonal pregnant woman out there. Percy took off his clothes and joined her in the shower.

A few hours later Percy found himself getting called Weatherby again. If he could only chuck a brick at the minister but he needed the money, he needed it badly. If his father only had listened to him before he got berated. Percy smiled at the minister and listened to him drone on about things. Around lunch he was dismissed and he took this chance to go home at the burrow and take his stuff. Cal, his fiancée, had agreed to his plans as she thought they were to be wed in a few weeks might as well move in. As Percy walked up the path he groaned when he saw his mother sitting by the window reading a book. He was well passed the apparition barrier and he decided to walk back when he saw his mother stand up and open the window. He groaned and walked to the house now. When he got there his mother was frowning at him. He said he was going to pack up and his mother trialed up behind him to his room.

"Percy I demand you to tell me why you are doing this" she said angrily.

"Mum…if you only gave me chance last night..

"Ok speak up now"

Percy slammed his trunk shut as all of his stuff was already in it. He sat on his bed whilst his mother had sat beside him. Percy was hunched over with his head in his hands and said "Mum, she's pregnant. She's been pregnant for 6 months. I love her, and the child she's carrying. I have to do this. I have to put up with Fudge everyday. Pretend I am really Weatherby, and I have to eat my ego to have a steady job. Not for me mother, but for my family."

Molly almost fell of her spot with this piece of information. She then gave a hug to Percy as she always did when he was little and distressed about something, most of the time about the twins. Rocking him slowly as he sighed deeply.

After giving him a hug he had stood up and said "Maybe this is goodbye for now mother. Please just agree with dad"

"Oh Percy, don't worry I'll keep quiet until you feel like telling him." She took hold of his cheeks and looked up his worried state. "And I hope she'll be fine. I hope that you'll be happy"

"Thank you mother"

"Promise me that I'll one day meet this child of yours and this girl"

"I promise. Good bye mum" and with that he left his room and headed for the floo and flooed to his new home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Percy got home and dropped his trunk then proceeded back to work. The day was longer then he thought and by 6pm he was happy to go back home, his new home. He got there and Cal was sleeping on the sofa. He placed his bag on the other sofa and kneeled beside her face. "Cal" she stirred and when she saw him a smile crept into her face. "Welcome home" she said and this somehow felt right to Percy. "What's for dinner… wow that feels odd saying that" Percy chuckled.

Cal tried to sit up with Percy's help. The two then proceeded to the kitchen and she started to heat up the food she had made earlier. "How was your day Perce?" she asked she as she placed plates for them on the table. Percy ranted about Fudge then work and lastly his dad. Cal just sat there watching him rant. He then snapped out of it and said "Oh sorry. I'm just annoyed at my dad…on another topic how was your day?"

"Eh…it was ok, I mean I love working there but I rather not anymore. Sure research is fun but you know… plus my father is threatening of making me stop my muggle schooling you know. 'you should be a wife now….and what of this trash! You are a witch!' All the stuff. But if it's ok with you I want to continue studying"

"Cal I wouldn't stop you, I just can't help you with the tuition for your muggle studies"

"Its ok, I have my mom's trust fund for me. My mother didn't leave me broke. She did leave my father half-poorer than he really was before... Oh sorry…"

"I know my family is not really the richest family in the world, but we were happy. I promise you I'll give you and our baby better" promised Percy.

"You don't have to you know, plus when I get my degree and such I can help with the baby bills! My work alone sustains my lifestyle and with you added to it plus what you bring in we can make this work you know!"

"See, I chose the right girl"

"Yea you better have, unless you would rather be with that Penny"

"Hey hey don't be bitter you're making our baby bitter" Percy said as he rubbed his fiancée's tummy. Cal smiled and gave him a peck before she got up to serve food.

-

1 year and 4 months later,

Percy held a year old toddler in arms while he sorted through piles and piles of paper in front of him. When he heard the door open and cooing coming from the entrance he chuckled lightly as he watched the baby squirm in his arms. "Where's my favorite baby!" the voice shouted and the baby giggled in delight.

Percy looked at his daughter, she had dark red hair and blue eyes, "Momma" she worded out. Percy when he felt Cal near he had held up the baby and she took her. Sitting herself down on the sofa beside him, she then gave him a peck on the cheek. "How was your mid term?" Percy asked. Cal frowned and said "It was okay DAD"

"Yea I am our baby's Dad… isn't that right Stella…" The baby giggled even more loudly. "Hey how come you can make her giggle like that" Cal asked as she looked at her daughter who fiddling with her wedding band.

"Shes a father's girl that's why" Percy proudly said.

Cal smacked him lightly on the arm then swatted his hands away from the papers in front of him and pushed his back on the sofa. She then set herself on top of him while she had the giggling baby in her lap. Percy smiled and hugged both of them. He was happy with his family. He was just nervous that is if he lost his job he wouldnt be able to give them the life he wants them to have. Percy really wanted his family to live happily both emotionally and financially. He looked into his wife's eyes and somehow all the insulting things Scrigemeor say to him seem to go away. He had to do this job for his family, to make sure they were to have a good life.

The next day, which was Sunday, he had promised to have dinner with his wife and child when Rufus had called him for an emergency. Cal disapproved of him leaving but he had no choice and she knew that he didn't. So after promising he'd be back in 3 hours he went off with Scrigemoer, oddly, he was brought to the Burrow.

"Why the hell" he though but just sucked it in.

When they entered his mother had greeted him jovially and he had pretended to not like her after they were set on the table and Rufus was talking to Harry the twins hit him with mash potatoes. "They prolly think I'm doing this for myself" he thought. When he saw Ginny, who was frowning with another batch of mashers in her spoon, he was reminded that his daughter was at home waiting for him.

After they had left the front door Rufus has apparated away quickly and Percy remained for a bit as he knew his mother was going to talk to him and she did. "Oh Percy!"

"Mum" he greeted her with a hug. "I missed you" she said to him "How is the family?"

"Oh Stella, she great, red hair, blue eyes"

"A girl Percy! she must be the second Weasley girl!" exclaimed Molly who looked like a fox who found a vast about of food.

"Yups…"

"And this uhm…Cal?"

"Oh she's finishing her studies in about a year and a half. She'll be able to work properly after."

"Oh that's good to know, you know your father was saying he's been earhing rumors and such of your family" said Molly.

"Has he now. Oh well no need to stress over it…ah I'm due at home I promised Cal I'll be home by now. Mother take care"

"Oh dear, here, I think this would my gift to your family" She said as she handed him a package of home cooked cookies.

"Thanks mum…bye for now again"

"Bye dear"

Percy got back and Cal was on the rocking chair reading a story to their daughter. She looked up Percy came in with a package at hand. "Hey your back" she said softly.

Percy said "Course I am, my mother sends her regards" as he handed her the package of cookies.

"Oh…" she opened the bag and smiled. "Your mum, I want to meet her sometime"

"You will eventually" reassured Percy. Cal had taken out a cookie and tasted it. Stella had somehow grasped one and was not sucking on the cookie. Percy lunged for it but when he found that it was a plain butter cookie he just sat down again.

A few months after, Cal had exams and Percy didn't get a baby sitter for Stella so he ended up taking her to work. A few people knew of Stella and by taking her to work he was just exposing her to something that she shouldn't be, yet at least. Just Percy's luck, when he got to the entrance his father arrived too. With a baby bag and a baby carrier he was far from being hidden. His father looked at him oddly before he sped walk to his office. Then when he figured his father wouldn't go after him a there came a knock on his door and he could his father's silhouette.

Percy placed the baby carrier under his desk and said "its open" and Arthur came in with a curious face. "I saw something I'm not sure I saw Percy" Arthur asked as he looked around the office.

"Father…you must be getting old. Maybe you need to get your glasses checked" replied Percy standing infront of the table.

"I saw a baby…" said Arthur when he came barging in.

"There isn't one here" Percy said but a small giggle and a "Dadaaa" from behind his desk betrayed his statement. Arthur went around the table and gasped when he saw the red haired baby. Arthur just stood there staring at the baby till Percy finally shut the door and silence the room and said. "Dad.."

"Percy! you you! how is old is she?" gasped Arthur.

"A year old or so" Percy said as he bent down to pick up the child. Arthur stood there calculating and then he looked at Percy.

"SO that's why!" exclaimed Arthur as he looked at the Stella.

"Father...I can explain" started Percy.

"I think I know why…You needed the job more than anything. You should've told me" said Arthur his voice slightly rising at the end.

"You never let me speak…" spat Percy back.

"Oh…" said Arthur as he watched Stella grasp the tie and yank it down. Arthur made an _oof_ noise she giggled. "And what is this cute baby's name?" Arthur asked forgetting his anger. He cooed at the baby as his face turned softer.

Percy smiled and said "Stella,"

"Hello there little sweetie" cooed Arthur and Stella reached for Arthur. "Aw she's precious!" Arthur exclaimed as he took the baby and bounced her.

"She certainly is.." agreed Percy. Arthur's face mellowed out as he looked at Percy. "I am sorry"

"As I am as well father. But I cant get fired" said Percy.

"Because you need the money for your family" finished Arthur.

"Yes…you'd know how it is"

"Course I know…" agreed Arthur.

Stella had then said "who?" as she looked at Arthur. Percy chuckled and told the baby "Stella that is Grampa….graammmpppaaa…." and the baby tried to say it but it came out as 'gama' and Arthur just chuckled.

Arthur after awhile left the office to leave Percy alone to do his work. After which he got an owl from his mother saying he should go to dinner at burrow with his family. He sighed. It was summer already and his siblings would be home. He just started to talk to his parent again. Around 5:30 he left the office to go home. Stella was trying to sing little tea pot but it turned somehow differently when she sang it along the way home. Percy couldnt help but smile at his daughter.

When he got home Cal had her head on the dining table slightly wheezing. Percy had put down the baby carrier on the table with the singing baby in it and kneeled by Cal. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked her as he brushed her hair away from her face.

Cal explained how she thought that she failed her exams. She also said that it was just a trivial worry. Percy just inwardly laughed as he tried to calm down his wife.

"Hey…my father invited us to dinner want to go?" Percy said.

"huh…you mean...you guys talked?" asked Cal.

"Yea well Stella over here isnt really inconspicuous you know"

"The question is do you want to go?" she asked. Percy thought for awhile blankly staring at his wife's brown eyes. "Yes...I think we should"

"Okay then if you are at peace with it." she concluded "Let me just get new diapers for the baby bag." and she stood up to fetch the diapers. Percy then headed to the floo and flooed home a letter telling his mother his family was going to dinner. Molly had called back immediately elated with his decision.

Around 7 pm, Percy and Cal came to the burrow to be welcomed with stares from his siblings and greetings from his parents. Molly had hugged Cal and welcomed her to the family "it's long over due but welcome to the family Cal"

Cal smiled and said her thanks as she held Stella. The baby was just staring at the people in the living room when she saw Ginny and reached out for her. "Oh…" said Ginny as she came nearer to the baby and said "Want to come with Aunt Ginny?" she asked and the baby nodded. Ginny held the baby as she smiled at Cal and said "My brother treating you right?"

Cal chuckled and said yes but she explained how Percy needs to go home earlier. Ginny then looked at Percy and said seriously, "git…" but she soon smiled to give him a short hug with Stella and then took leave with the baby to sofa. Ron just looked at Percy and gaped but then he gaped at Cal. Percy was tall, lanky and GIT…Why would someone like her who is pretty with go for Percy?. Ron noted that she didn't look like she had a kid, but looked more like those muggle students he had seen in random shows he's seen on a muggle box.

Bill walked down from the top stairs with Fleur when he had stopped half way to see his brother with a woman and a baby. Bill walked up to his brother and Percy couldn't look into his Bill's eyes. Bill was still his older brother and somehow he felt ashamed. "Bill"

"Perce, look at me" Percy looked up and Bill smiled "welcome back you git…don't you dare…do that again or I'll set griphook on you he owes me one"

"Sorry…I had to…" Percy said gesturing to his little family. Bill smiled at Cal and asked "Oh and who is this charming lady".

"Bill this is Cal my wife and that over there with Ginny is my daughter Stella"

"Hello Cal, nice to meet you, been busy haven't you Perce. By the way Percy, you remember Fleur? She's my fiancée"

"Oh…hello Fleur" nodded Percy trying to push away his urge to gawk at the part veela.

"Hello Percee" she said to him.

Cal looked at the blonde woman and smiled. Soon the twins cracked and said "You are such a git….do that again and you wont be able to make anymore babies! Sorry Cal.." said the twins as they gave their brother a welcome hug. Last was Ron, he just said "I still don't appreciate you calling Harry a liar; it's like your calling me a liar"

"I said the wrong things…" admitted Percy.

"You caoulda said something else..if that was really for your family"

"True I handled it wrong. I am sorry"

"Git…" Ron said as he smiled at her brother and gave him a short hug after he headed towards the baby who was on Ginny's lap as the other Weasley children cooed at her.

Percy then looked at his parents and nodded. The three then went to the kitchen. Cal had opted to stay out of it as she wanted him and his parents to finally talk and stayed to talk to Fleur. Stella was getting confused and was near in tears when Ginny told everyone to shut up. She then did a walk through of the people and they found out that Stella had clung onto Ginny. The twins then said "get used to it Ginny, you never know you'll have little Potters all over the place in 3 years" Ginny whipped out her wand and cast her bat bogey at Fred. Ron then shook his head and said "That's a touchy subject Fred, don't poke it…unless you want to get plastered with bogeys"

After they three had gotten back they were just showing some pictures of Percy as a child and Cal was laughing so much. Stella was slapping the album making random sounds that could be just words gone wrong.

"dada! Dada!" she said and Percy went and took her from Cal who was now giggling more after Ginny explained a certain picture where Percy was standing up on the landing in big robes and a badge that said** :I am HEAD BOY:** he was only 8 in the picture a toddler stood by him holding a doll was smiling broadly.

"You see that's me.. I pulled his cape when he was walking down and he tripped. That's why he has that break on the bridge of his nose" said Ginny. Stella held on to her dad like she hadn't seen him forever. Molly cooed at the baby and the baby smiled but laid her head on Percy's shoulders. "She's so cute…I dare say her hair wouldn't be as bright as ours, more like auburn…but she's the new Weasley!" Molly said as she made kissy voices that somehow won her Stella's reaching hands. Soon Molly was bouncing the baby singing little tea pot which Stella was trying to sing along with. The twins had sang along putting emphasis on "Pot" which earned them a few hexes from Ginny.

True Percy came back to his family at the end of Ron's 6th year, but the things that year will bring will either make or break Percy Weasley.

---------------

There. i try:)


End file.
